PURIFICA MI ALMA
by mizuki tomohisa 722
Summary: un dia especial... un terrible acontecimiento...un solo culpable...sera castigado. (a que no te atreves)


**PURIFICA MI ALMA **

**CAPITULO 1 BY MIZUKI TOMOHISA 722**

**En una mañana de principios de abril. Un joven, de no más de diecisiete años, iba caminando por un pequeño bosque. Sus pasos, eran lentos y entremezclados con un toque de brusquedad. ¿Cual seria la razón?. Al verlo podría decirse que se trataba de un estudiante. Pero, si así era, ¿porque siendo un martes por la mañana , no se encontraría en la escuela?. **

**Paró en seco, por unos segundo se mantuvo en esa posición. Casi tan estático como una roca. Como un muñeco que se le hubieran acabado las baterías. A continuación ,al fin hizo el primer movimiento. Su mano izquierda , que temblaba, saco algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. **

**Aquel fijo su vista a una sola cosa. Las hojas de los arboles que bailaban al son del viento, la melodía de los grillos que murmuraban tal vez su nombre. Como apreciaba la magnitud del panorama. Como idolatraba a la naturaleza. Le brindaba el descanso que necesitaba, le daba el refugio que antes no había percibido. A su parecer, la naturaleza era perfecta. Según él , lo que observaba ahora, no se compararía jamás con la bulliciosa ciudad que , en lo personal , no le agradaba en lo absoluto. **

**Con un día como ese, la vida si tenía sentido. Con esa tranquilidad que embellece al mundo, tenía deseos de seguir viviendo. Tomo una flor del suelo, la desprendió de la tierra. Que fácil era arrebatarle la vida a un ser vivo. Que sencillo seria…**

**De pronto, le llamo la atención el aroma de aquella azulada violeta. Un olor indescriptible. Casi mágico, a su parecer. **

**El perfume de aquella flor que agonizaba, no se comparaba con el aroma de la muerte. Pensaba que tal vez sería un buen momento para iniciar una nueva búsqueda. Un nuevo comienzo, para esa vida sin sentido.**

**Poco a poco fue desflorando la vida. Pétalo por pétalo caía sobre el suelo. Daba la impresión de que estaba susurrando algo. Aunque apenas se podía oir lo que decía.**

_**-cuando la primavera llegue…será un buen momento para salir….**_

**Los pétalos se terminaron en la última frase. Confiaba en que la naturaleza nunca le engañaría. **

**Soltó aquella flor marchita. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer. **

**Como amaba ir a ese bosque. Allí se sentía libre de comentarios hostiles, que le amargaban la vida. Torpes y ingenuos sentimientos que se habían apoderado de él. Pero, tomaba en cuenta que, solo había una solución. Tan sencillo, no podía ser cierto. **

**Cuantas veces, en ese mismo lugar, busco las respuestas a sus dudas. Porque justamente hoy le tenía que pasar….**

**Sonrió. Mientras que una lagrima rodaba por su lastimada mejilla. ¿Que habrá hecho él para merecer tal martirio?. Habrá mentido…habrá robado…¡habrá matado¡. No lo comprendía aun. Pero un sentimiento de culpabilidad se había apoderado de su corazón. No era más que…un inútil sentimiento.**

**Esperanza. Es lo único que ya no le quedaba. Hace ya mucho tiempo que no comprendía la alegría de vivir. Toda su vida creyó en que esto pasaría. Cuan equivocado estaba. Y en el fondo se sentía decepcionado. **

_**-¿parece ser que estas dudando…?**_

_**-y a ti que te importa…-recordaba las palabras de aquel que se había atrevido a lastimarlo. Aquel que lo observaba ya tenía un buen tiempo que lo había encontrado. Después de que, claro, el haya huido.**_

_**-me preocupo, la manera en que saliste corriendo**_

_**No dijo nada. Quiso ignorar las palabras de esa persona que revoloteaban por su cabeza.**_

_**-será mejor que te vayas, esta oscureciendo y además… oí que mañana es el cumpleaños de esa chica….Garden, no es así?**_

_**-ni la menciones….**_

_**-bueno…, yo solo vine a ver cómo te encontrabas. Aunque déjame decirte, que no pensé que recuperarías la memoria…**_

_**-...-abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¡Acaso fue…¡**_

_**\- En fin …tengo que irme. Nos vemos en la fiesta.**_

_**Esa persona se fue sin decir más. **_

**-solo un día mas….-susurro mientras otra lagrima circulaba por sus hermosos ojos. **

**Se fue de allí con una gran congoja. Ya no lloraría nunca mas. Ya no suplicaría por que los gritos cesaran. Ya no escaparía como una rata asustadiza. Ya no. Un remolino de ideas lo confundieron aquellos días. Pero comprendía que…ahora seria buen momento para decidirse a ser valiente.**

**A recuperar lo perdido. Renunciando a todo aquello que lo apresaba como si fuera un reo en cautiverio…un loco sin la posibilidad de ser curado.**

**Si, parecía un loco…pero un loco con toda la razón del mundo.**

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.**_

**Que día tan hermoso en la ciudad de neo domino. Al menos para algunos. Daban exactamente las 14.00 pm. El sol penetrante que sorprendía a toda la población. El cielo vestido de azul, cautivaría a cualquier persona.**

**La algarabía de gente circulaba por las calles de la ciudad. Algunos con una agenda apretada se apresuraban a su urgentes compromisos. Otros sin nada que hacer, buscaba alguna actividad para pasársela bien o pòr lo menos no sentirse holgazanes ese dia.**

**En una de las residencia de una calle en particular, gritos, risas, aplausos y música fueron motivo de gran entusiasmo para compartir juntos ese dia especial….**

**-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TEA¡.**

**-¡HAA¡,¡ NO PUEDO CREERLO¡.-tenia los ojos brillosos , como si quisiera llorar de alegría. **

**-despreocúpate tea. Luego nos darás las gracias…¡auch¡**

**-¡cálmate pedazo de idiota¡ No arruines el momento.**

**Se sobo la cabeza en signo de que el golpe le causo dolor excesivo.**

**-mai , por favor. Eso me dolió. Sabes no me gusta tu violencia. Y menos cuando la utilizas en mi contra.**

**-bueno, bueno. Tranquilícense.-esta vez hablo yugi, quien se veía muy sonriente, porque al fin mai y joe habían arreglado sus diferencias. (O por lo menos lo estaban intentando.) Después de todo mai había aceptado asistir al cumpleaños de tea. Algo raro, pues al enterarse de que el rubio también asistiría, se había negado rotundamente. Pero bueno, al final acepto. **

**-espero no tener que arrepentirme de haber venido, yugi.-le dijo la rubia.**

**-y yo espero que ambos dejen a un lado sus diferencias, al menos por este día.**

**Ambos rubios se miraron con indiferencia. Mientras que se cruzaban los brazos y hacían de cuenta que no existían. Tal parecía que seria un gran reto que se llevaran bien por lo menos ese dia.**

**-y dime yugi…¿dónde está tu hermano?.**

**-no lo sé tea…hace como una dos horas que salimos de la escuela. Y desde entonces, no lo he vuelto a ver.¿ Sabes?,… estoy algo preocupado.**

**-¿por yami no es así?.**

**-exacto. No se si te diste cuenta. Pero, en las ultimas semanas se ha comportado muy extraño. A veces se queda encerrado en su habitación todo el dia. En ocasiones lo veo como pensando en otras cosas , como si se encontrara en otro mundo.**

**-descuida yugi. Te prometo que en cuanto llegue hablare con él. Además, podría acompañarnos en el campamento de esta tarde. Claro, cuando termine la fiesta.**

**-no estoy tan seguro de que acepte.**

**La castaña junto con el tricolor se habían dado cuenta de la actitud tan aislante de yami en estas ultimas semanas. Les preocupaba. Sobretodo a yugi, que había notado un cambio agresivo en su hermano. Podía recordar la vez en que comenzó a comportase de esa manera. Días después se puso como loco gritando incoherencias. **

_**-¡hermano cálmate.¡**_

_**-¡ya déjenme en paz¡ ¡entiendan que quiero salir de aquí¡**_

_**-¡yugi llama al médico¡.- grito su madre desesperada. Tenia miedo de que su hijo pudiera lastimarse.- ¡rápido…¡**_

_**Tardo demasiado en reaccionar. Aun no sabia a que se debía tan repentina acción. ¡Si hace unas horas estaba tan tranquilo¡. ¿Que habia ocasionado que se pusiera así?. Como en una carrera de velocidad, se apresuro a comunicarse con el hospital general. Por suerte las líneas se encontraban habilitadas. Con gran exaltación hizo conocer a la enfermera que necesitaba con suma urgencia los servicios del Dr. Fukushima. Y entonces el estrepitoso sonido de un cristal al romperse lo sobresalto. **_

_**Sus ojos totalmente abiertos delataban lo terrible de la escena. Los vidrios rotos incrustados en la piel de su hermano, lo paralizo. La sangre que ahora recorría su rostro le dio a pensar que ..fue demasiado tarde. **_

_**Veinte minutos después la ambulancia llego. Se llevo consigo a un joven inconsciente que se desangraba muy lentamente. Y también a una madre e hijo que gritaban por lo terrible de la situación. Fue un gran alivio para ambos enterrarse de que, la herida fue suturada y no corría peligro alguno.**_

_**Ese fue el inicio de toda esa pesadilla. **_

**-yugi ,…¡yugi¡.-dio un respingo sobre la silla, en la cual se encontraba sentado.-giro la cabeza a un lado. Ojos azules lo miraban con preucupacion.**

**-que…¿que pasa tea?. **

**-yo te pregunto lo mismo.¿ Que tienes que no me respondías?**

**-lo siento tea, solo pensaba….en varias cosas.-dudo un momento en decirle o no lo que en verdad le pasaba. No tenia caso después de todo preocupar a su mejor amiga.**

**-bueno…que te parece si nos distraemos un poco. Deberías de calmarte. Estoy segura que tu problema se va solucionar.- miro a su la amiga por un momento. Sonreía abiertamente con una niña que acababa de recibir una dulce paleta.**

**-eso espero…**

**Tenía todas las esperanzas puestas en que yami se recuperaría. No sabía con exactitud que le habían hecho . Ya que desde el principio no quería hablar. Ni siquiera le tomaba importancia la insistencia de su madre y hermano. No se daba cuenta de la preocupación tan inmensa en la cual se encontraban los seres que más lo amaban.**

**-disculpa tea. Voy a refrescarme un poco.- ella asintió.**

**Cerró la puerta con la cerradura. Quería estar solo ahora. Aclarar lo que sucedía. **

**Se miro en el espejo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Qué le sucedía?. ¿Porque se sentía de esa manera?. ¿Cuál era la razón de tanta culpabilidad?. Sí, eso era lo que lo afligía. Le causaba molestia mejor dicho. **

_**-¡no tengo nada¡ ¿Porque todos insisten con esa cantaleta?. ¡No se dan cuenta de que me molestan¡**_

_**-solo queremos ayudarte…**_

_**-¿a qué…a recuperarme? .¡ a volver a ser el mismo de antes¡.¡ Ya estoy harto de lo mismo¡.¡ Déjenme en paz¡.**_

_**.¡no yami¡.-no pudo contenerse y empezó a derramar lagrimas.-…no puedo..me preocupas.-el mayor abandono su enojo por un momento. Luego sonrió con burla.**_

_**-yo te preocupo….-el pequeño asintió.-…que gracioso suena eso.**_

_**Gotas saladas se deslizaron por su mejilla**_**. No debió recordar eso ultimo. Se miro en el espejo con impotencia. ¿Que podía hacer?. ¿Ya había hecho de todo?. él era el único que no se dejaba…**

**Se lavo la cara y las manos, tratando de sentirse mas optimista. De nada serviría llorar. La preocupación ya la tenía a tal extremo que el mismo averiguaría todo lo sucedido. Aunque tuviera que amarrar a su hermano, lo haría. Aunque tuviera que implorar, imploraría. Llegaría hasta las últimas consecuencias con tal de encontrar la respuesta. Después de todo, ese seria su deseo.**

**Aprovecharía el campamento de esta noche para hacerlo hablar. Tomo un respiro mas, antes de decidirse a volver a la fiesta.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Se suponía que este capitulo lo tendría listo para el viernes. Es decir, para hallowen. Pero no se pudo. Tuve muchos inconvenientes. Empezando por mi tarea, creo que los profesores no entienden que los alumnos no son marionetas manipulables. No somos sus juguetes. **

**Claro que en mi país , se celebra otra festividad. Todos lo santos, es una fiesta para recibir a nuestros seres queridos que ya partieron al otro mundo y que vienen a visitarnos cada año el 1 de noviembre. **

**En mi colegio hicimos una misa. Algo extraña. Pues se supone que debíamos rezar o hacer un canto. Lo gracioso es que , nadie respeto las reglas. **

**Creo que ya me Salí del tema. Empiezo una nueva historia. Tendrá pocos capítulos. El suspenso y misterio estarán presentes. Al principio no estaba segura. Pero, lo que mas me animo a empezar este fic fue una personita especial. Esta historia se la dedico a darkyami moto. Confio en que actualices muy pronto. **

**Eso es todo . Tratare de actualizar pronto. Espero sus comentarios. Me gustaría saber que piensan , que les pareció, si sigo con esta historia.**

**Nos vemos pronto. **

**sayonara **


End file.
